New Kid on the block
by AngelFIREflower
Summary: A new kids in town and is gonna have their effect on the sandlot boys but just who is this new kid and more importantly is the newbe to the block a boy or a girl guess u'll have to find out for yourself...
1. movin in

(My POV)

A girl about the age of 14 walks down the street she had long, dark, wavy, chestnut brown locks, which was pulled into a ponytail and covered on top with a black baseball cap. Her fair skin was lightly tanned; her slim slender body clothed in jeans w/ rips in them (in the knees mostly), an aquamarine tank top and black sneakers. She held a baseball mitt and baseball casually playing catch with herself; eyes peering at her surroundings she starts to walk farther down the block when…

Eleanora!

When my mom interrupts me in my train of thought uhh…

Yeah mom! I said annoyed

Emerging my _wonderful_ mother comes out on the sidewalk gaze down at me from our front yard with a smile: come here darling I want you to help me with unpacking…

But mom I was going to-

Don't argue Eleanora…my mom stated sternly

Fine…

We both walk toward our new home it wasn't bad actually it was quite nice it was a brick house with a balcony, patio, front porch and a deck in the back yard…

Mom: listen honey I know it was hard leaving all your friends behind but you can make new friends here and you can think of this a…a fresh start…were all a family now you me and your father…

Where is Dave anyways isn't he suppose to help us with unpacking?

Mom: he just finished bringing everything into the house now…but he has a lot of stuff to catch up on he said he needed to get back to work…he got a call from his commander and he needed to work on this strategy they invented you know them always trying to work out the kinks and make their army the best it can be…

Yeah I know mom…I'm going to start putting my stuff in my room k…

Mom: ok darling…and Ellie…

Ellie started for the front door then stopped turning to face her mother…

Mom: I know its hard but have you considered calling Dave…you know dad…I don't want to pressure you I just thought maybe we'd be closer if…you know you did…

Um…I'll put some thought into k mom…(then turned around and entered the front door disappearing into the house and pushing the dad thought completely out of her mind…)

2 hours later

I flopped onto my bed FINALLY I was finished I let out a sigh then stood back up and walked over to the doors of the balcony, opening them I was immersed with the night sky what looked like hundreds of stars all twinkling in the dark sky…I rested my elbows on the railing of the balcony and let out another sigh…_This was going to be a long summer and I had so much to do…but first I needed to start by making some new friends…god how I missed my friends back in Nebraska…Rachel, Amber, Rayline…man I wish you guys were here…_I sighed again and closed my eyes breathing in the fresh air trying to clear my head…

Eleanora! 

_Uhh mom not again…_I walked back into my room…closing the balcony doors behind me…

Yeah mom! 

Ellie would you come down here for a sec.!

_Sighing once more… _Yeah moms…just give me a second k…!

K!

I walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen…there I found my mother seated conversing in a casual conversation with a pretty, Latino woman…

Mom: Ahh there you are…Ellie this is Sandra Rodriguez she our neighbor she from down the street…She tells me wondrous things about that gem of a boy son of hers…

Ellie said politely: it's nice to meet you Mrs. Rodriguez

Oh please call me Sandra Mrs. Rodriguez makes me sound way to old…

Ellie smile: well Sandra its nice meeting you…

Why your just darling such a polite young lady…

Mom was beaming and said: well yes that's how I brought her up to be…(my jaw set because she was only half right…it was my father that did most of the influence…) anyways Sandra was telling me about her boy Benny he's around your age I think a year older am I right Sandra (whom nodded) yes well I brought up the subject of you having to make new friends and Sandra here graciously offered to have Benny show you around and introduce you to some of his friends…

Ellie whom at this point had her jaw clenched so hard and was trying so hard with all her might not to set her mom with her infamous death glare because her mother knew quite well that Ellie didn't like people prying into her business…and I knew there was no way out of this then I said: that's great mom but Sandra you really don't have to ask him I'm sure I'd be just a bother to him I really don't want to interfere with his plans…

Sandra: Nonsense if I know Benny I know his plans will just consist of playing baseball at the sandlot with his friends…like he does everyday so it really would not be an interference…

Ellie: ok (fake smile) great…I can't wait…

Sandra: Wondrous… well I must be on my way I have dinner in the oven and I know Benny will be coming home any minute…so I cant miss my chance to get him to set the table…and thank you for the tea Rose it was simply delicious…(then she turned to Ellie before leaving) I'll send Benny over at about 2o'clock is that ok with you…

Ellie: yes fine (fake smile)

After she existed Ellie threw her mother a death glare and said: I'm going to bed goodnight…

She went upstairs to her room, took a shower, changed into her pj's, brushed hair pulling it into a ponytail, then brushed her teeth, and finally climbed into bed…and falling asleep…

She slept waiting for the next day to come knowing it could end up I one of two ways…

1.really good

2.horrible

So how'd u like it? Pleaz tell! I'll try to get the next chappy up as soon as possible….k!


	2. a favor, to a fight, then a fashback

**(Benny's POV)**

**I said bye to Smalls (he lives the clothes to him ….I think) then headed towards my house, as I open the door and enter my house I hear noises coming from the kitchen so I made my way to the kitchen to find my mom fixing dinner.**

**Hey mom…**

**She looks up and smiles: hello dear would you mind doing me a favor and setting the table I know you father should be home any minute…**

**Sigh I knew this was going to be coming…she always did this once I got home from the sandlot (which most of the time I was exhausted) but I bared it I mean come on she's my mother: Yeah sure…(then I turn away from her getting ready to get the stuff to set the table with)**

**Oh but first Benny…(I turned around and looked at her giving her my full attention) wash your hands…you've been out in that sandlot all day and they've been through who knows what…**

**Ok…(then turned and went towards the sink to wash my hands) after I finished I turned back to getting the necessities to set the table with…**

**So how are things at sandlot anyways and your friends?**

**Good…**

**Well I met our new neighbor today she lives just down the street from us…Rose Montez, her husband Dave, and her daughter Ellie…Oh Ellie's such a nice girl pretty too…she was so polite… before we met Rose and me had a little conversation seems Ellie likes baseball too…Her mother didn't speak highly of that…said a girl like her should be interested in more than just throwing around a baseball…Then I told her about my son Benny and how he love baseball too…so I pretty much thought maybe you two could hang out…I told Rose that you'd show Ellie around and maybe introduce her to your little friends…anyways I told her you'd be by at around 2o'clock tomorrow to pick her up so you could show her around…**

**Mom! I have plans tomorrow and besides I don't even-**

**Benjamin…now I know you don't want to but you remember being new to the block…and I think after you get to know her you could me pretty good friends. She said sternly**

**(Knowing he couldn't fight her anymore he gave in) Fine…but how old is this girl anyways…**

**Her names Ellie…and she's 14…that's what Rose said and I knew she was a year younger than you…**

**Yep…2 you said**

**Yes two o'clock tomorrow…**

**Ok…**

**And Benny…**

**Yeah…**

**Thank you…**

**No problem mom…(he was know finished setting the table) I'm going to go upstairs in my now so call me when dinners ready ok…**

**Ok dear…**

**After dinner**

**Benny: well I'm going to get a shower then get ready for bed ok…goodnight…**

**His parents: Goodnight…**

**After showering, getting changed, then brushing his teeth and going to bed…But while lying in bed he could only think about what was going to happen tomorrow…**

**The next morning**

**(Ellie's POV)**

**I glance at the clock and saw it read 11:32am so I sat up going to the bathroom washing my face then walking down stairs for breakfast…**

**My mom and Dave were at the table talking when I heard my name come up but they hadn't seen me yet so I turn back around the corner…yes I know I'm eavesdropping…**

**Mom: I just don't know what to do Dave I know she wasn't happy about moving…and being so far from Anthony's grave (my dad) seems to make it worse then she's missing her friends…Dave maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring her here…**

**Dave: well what did you want to do just leave her there in Nebraska…Rose you know this move here was important my job assigned it…plus its like a fresh start I mean now that we are married you me and Ellie can become closer as a family…**

**Mom: but Dave I told her that I ever suggested she called you dad…she said she would consider it…but I know she just said that to get me off her back…I know she was so torn up about Anthony's death but she doesn't have to take it out on us…the least she could do was try…**

**Dave: I know Rosy but its going to take time and I know I can replace Anthony as a father but I'm trying to do the best I can just to be her friend…**

**Rose: Dave…I've been thinking…since such a grievous thing happened to her…maybe we should consider her going to a…counselor…**

**I had heard enough I silently ran up to my room changed into a pair of jean shorts and a blood red tank top threw on socks and my sneakers, brushed my hair put it into a ponytail and then threw on my baseball cap…with that I stormed down stairs to put it lightly… I was pissed… I remembered I left my baseball glove and baseball on the table in the kitchen…**

**Mom: oh hello honey were are you going remember Benny was going to show you around at 2…**

**I know…(I glared at her and Dave) and I could frankly care less…I said coldly**

**Mom: what is the matter with you do not talk to me like that…**

**Oh really but its ok to talk about me as if I'm some sort of object…**

**Mom: what are you talking about?**

**You know dame well what I'm talking about mother you and that…thing (pointing to Dave)**

**Mom: (standing up) young lady what is the matter with you do not talk like this to either of us…**

**Right I forgot there is something wrong with me so you want to turn me over to somebody else!**

**Mom: What are you talking about!**

**A therapist mom! I heard you! Everything I heard EVERYTHING!**

**Mom: oh…honey listen-**

**NO you listen ….no you know what I'm out of here! (I grabed my glove and baseball then left slamming the door behind me)**

**Mom: Eleanora!**

**I ran as far as I could from the house glove and baseball in hand…I thought I was suppose to be happy here a fresh start but I knew things would never change without my friends…without my dad…I was…alone…I kept running until I was panting and that's when I looked up and saw…a baseball diamond it was like a dream come true…Almost like the fist time I ever tried playing baseball…**

**-Flashback-**

**A man, he was tall, had light brown, short, hair covered in a black baseball cap he was strong, and wise, and clever, and loved baseball he was…my dad. The man Anthony had a daughter with him (me) she was like a mini female version of him she had dark chestnut hair pulled into a ponytail; he ran up to her wrapping his arms around her slim body and picking her up lifting her into the air twirling her around…Laughing the little girl who was 5 years old she was than set down and he placed his black baseball cap onto her head; they were both on a local baseball field…**

**5-year-old Ellie: Daddy! Daddy! Are you goin to teach me baseball now! She had a hopeful grin on her face her hazel eyes twinkling with laughter…**

**Dad: You bet I am princess!**

**Ellie: I told you daddy princess is too girly! She said giggling**

**Dad: Oh no but you are a girl and you're my girl and my little princess**

**Ellie: ok daddy I'll let you call me that but no one else…she stated with a toothy grin**

**Dad: ok now which would you rather try first pitching and catching or hitting…**

**Ellie: Pitching and catching…**

**Dad: (grinning) ok now I'm going to throw this to you and you hold out your mitt just remember keep your eye on the ball…**

**Ellie: ok Daddy…(grinning and she held out her mitt) like this!**

**Dad: yep just like that…(then he threw the ball)**

**Ellie: (concentrating hard she held her mitt out to catch the ball and then caught it)**

**Dad: Good job sweetie! Now try and throw it back to me…umm throw it like you throw the stick for Daisy to get! (Daisy's their dog)**

**Ellie: ok daddy than she threw him the ball (it was good but not perfect I mean come on its her first try doing this)**

**Dad: good that was great!**

**They kept working on catching and throwing for a while until Anthony suggested trying to hit the ball with the bat…he stood behind her placing his hands over hers on the bat and demonstrated swing the bat just right.**

**Ellie: ok Daddy can I try it now. (Grinning)**

**Dad: sure princess**

**He ran to the place he was before than pitched her the ball, unfortunately she missed but they tried it again and again than she hit the ball and it flew across the field.**

**Dad: (he dropped his mitt and ran toward her) That's my girl! (Then picked her up twirling her around)**

**They were both laughing they were both so…happy**

**-End flashback-**

**Ellie sighed knowing she could never have that again…then she walked by a fence outlining the sandlot she stopped there and started throwing it at the fence then catching it she did this again and again…**

**Hey everyone this is my first sandlot fan fiction so pleaz don't be to harsh on me ok…But I would like to know what you think…**


	3. meetings

**(Benny's POV)**

**Walking out the door at a couple of minutes before 2 o'clock I yelled to my mom "mom I'll be back later I'm going to go show that girl around k!" (his mom had told him where their house was)**

**Mom: Ok honey! And her names Ellie remember that Benny!**

**I walked down the street until I came to a brick house with a balcony my mom had described, so I walked up their sidewalk and knocked on the door. I heard someone coming and prepared my self…A man with short, blond hair and a serious face answered the door…quite frankly he reminded me of a army general… (That's actually what he does he's a general for the army if you already didn't get that)**

**The man: Hello may I help you with something…**

**Benny: umm I'm suppose to show umm…Ellie around…**

**The man: oh…well I'm Dave Montez my wife Rose told me about you coming come on in…**

**Benny: well I was just going to- um ok…**

**They both walked into the kitchen where a woman had her head in her hands elbows propped up on the table. At the sound of them coming in the kitchen the woman looked up.**

**The woman: oh yes I almost forgot Benny right…well your mom wasn't kidding you certainly are handsome…anyways I'm Rose and I presume you already met my husband Dave…umm I'm sorry but Ellie's not here at the moment I know we had that 2 o'clock thing scheduled but we sort of had an incident this morning…but I'm sure she'll be back later…**

**Benny not knowing what to do just said: umm ok I guess I'll just umm leave then it was nice to meet you…Mr. And Mrs. Montez…**

**Then he started for the door and left walking back to his house told his mom what happened then took his bat, glove and baseball and went to the sandlot. But when he showed up there he saw something he really didn't expect a girl…throwing a baseball against the fence and then catching it. I walked over getting a better look at her…she had lightly tanned skin, a slender body, long, dark, chestnut hair pulled into a ponytail and on top of her head was a black baseball cap…all together she was quite pretty actually…then I decided to say something…**

**Hey…**

**The girl in an instant turned around looking straight at Benny…**

**(Ellie's POV)**

**I was so wrapped up in concentration on the ball I must not have heard someone walking onto the baseball field…because now I was staring into the dark brown eyes of a tall, tanned, muscular guy that had short, dark brown, almost black, hair that was covered with a blue baseball cap…actually he was quite cute…**

**Ellie replied: Hey (then she started throwing her baseball at the fence and catching it again…)**

**The guy: so I never seen you around here before you new???**

**Ellie: ya just moved in yesterday…**

**The guy: wait are you…Ellie?**

**Ellie: yes…and you know that…how?**

**The guy: well I was supposed to show you around today…I'm Benny**

**Ellie: oh…the guy my mom was telling me about and…I kind of ditched you…sorry…I was just having…problems with my family…**

**Benny gave her a questioning look…**

**Ellie: long story…**

**Benny: no problem…so you play baseball…**

**Ellie: ya I do…your not one of them people who says girls can't play are you because if you are save it I really don't want to hear it right now…**

**Benny: no I'm not but…some of my friends are…so if they give you grief…sorry…**

**Ellie: its fine I can handle myself…**

**Benny: so I was suppose to show you around anyways so do you still want me to…its up to you???**

**Ellie: (catches her ball than stops and looks at Benny) …um…sure why not…**

**Benny: cool I know a place we can put our stuff for right now…come with me**

**So Elle followed him until the reached a tree house…**

**Benny: hear just give me your stuff and I'll put it up there…**

**Ellie: are you sure it will be safe up there?**

**Benny: ya definitely…**

**So Ellie hands her ball and glove to him and he puts his and her stuff up in the tree house, after they walked around town talking and laughing then they came to a store and they decided to get something to drink. While there though they came across a group of boys that were I guess his friends because they started coming over saying hi to Benny…**

**A guy that had a lanky body, brown hair, a backwards baseball cap, and big black glasses said: hey Benny who's the babe??? (He looking at Ellie and wiping his big glasses on his shirt then putting them back on)**

**Benny: oh guys this is Ellie…I'm showing her around she's new to the block…well I guess I'll introduce you guys…(he points to each) this is Hamilton Porter, or rather, Ham (he spits), Timmy and Tommy Timmons (each spit), Betram Weeks (spit), Alan McClenann we call him Yeah-Yeah (he spits), Michael Palledorous or rather known as Squints (spits) and Kenny DeNunez (spits) and Scotty Smalls (he waves)**

**Ellie: (waves) hey…**

**Ham: so how'd you come across her Benny?**

**Benny said casually: well actually I found her at the sandlot…**

**Squints: why was she there?**

**Yeah-Yeah: yeah yeah why was she their Benny???**

**Tommy: its not like she was there for playing baseball**

**Timmy: yeah its not like she was there for playing baseball**

**Ellie: wait! Wait! Are you saying girls can play baseball?**

**Everyone (except Benny and Smalls): YA!**

**Ellie: well as a matter of fact I was there for baseball I was throwing my baseball at the fence then catching it with my mitt…**

**They gasped…**

**Ham: no it can't be true she's lying…**

**Yeah-Yeah: yeah yeah she's lying girls can't play baseball**

**Tommy: yep can't**

**Timmy: yep can't**

**Betram Weeks: she's not serious is she?**

**Smalls: hey Benny is this true?**

**Benny: yep it is… and from what I saw she was pretty good…**

**(They all gasp except Smalls and Benny)**

**Ham: you can not be serious Benny don't even kid about that…**

**Ellie: excuse me…are you saying its impossible for a girl to actually be good a baseball…**

**Ham: Baseball, basketball, soccer, any sport well except cheerleading, dance, and you know girl stuff like that…**

**Ellie: my god you're so stereotypical…and for you information…I play basketball and soccer too, but I'm more into baseball…**

**Ham: what???**

**Ellie: (ignoring him) and getting back to my point… your discriminating against women!**

**Ham: oh go cheer for something!**

**Ellie: Yeah right…I'll just go do that(sarcastically) …umm hmm no thanks I'll pass…but I'm sure you could fill in…**

**Ham: scab eater!**

**Ellie: ignoramus!**

**Ham: you eat toast with your mothers toe jam!**

**Ellie: oh that hurt so bad…(**sarcastically) **come on Porky! Think!**

**Ham: (he was pissed) you play ball like a girl!**

**(Everyone gasped)**

**Ellie (rolls her eyes) news flash I AM a girl!**

**Ham: well then…you play…you play like…like a-**

**Benny: that's enough guys…I should get back to showing her around…I'll catch you guys later k…**

**(Benny and Ellie were just about out the door too and Ham had to open his big fat mouth…)**

**Ham: ya and when you come to the sandlot later don't bring the sissy!**

**Ellie: that's it! (She lunged at Ham but she was restrained by a strong pair of arms…looking up she sees Benny holding on to her…) Benny please I just want to-**

**Ham: haha look who seems to be in the sticky spot now! Whats a matter cat got your tongue!**

**Ellie: why you little-**

**Smalls: guys we can settle this!**

**(They all looked at Smalls)**

**Smalls: all we have to do is see her play if she's good than…we can…um put her on our team…if she's not then well she…**

**Benny: that's a great idea**

**Ellie: yeah! Lets go…**

**(Determination glinted in her eyes)**

**hey! I need some thoughts on what should happen next so guys give me any of your ideas k please I'd be really greatful...**


	4. thats how the games played

**Once they all showed up at the sandlot and Benny got the things out of the tree house, then they all got into their places. " So what do you want to start with, throwing, catching, hitting" said Smalls "it's your pick?" he continued. "How about I start you guys off with how well I throw and catch" Ellie replied (she hated acting conceited but it seem the only way to get the guys to react when it came to girls playing baseball so she stuck out her attitude.) Just when she was about to pitch the ball to Ham whom just happened to be the catcher so of course he just had to make a comment and said " hey sweety…make sure you don't hurt yourself!" Ellie was now fuming and replied " hey Porky shut up and you know I'm going to have to have to call you Bacon now because you're about to get burned!" Ham of course grumbled at this and yelled back " just throw the damn ball!" And Ellie than got ready for the pitch and whipped a fast ball at him and when it hit Hams mitt he cried out in both pain from the ball hitting so hard and alarm. Ellie than called to everyone "how'd you like that one!" Ham who was absolutely not a happy camper at the moment screamed out "fine so you can throw lets see if you can catch!" than without warning he whipped the ball back at her trying to catch her off guard, and to put it this way it didn't work because she hurryingly prepared herself and caught the ball. This of course made Ham much angrier so he yelled out " lets just see if you can hit ha yeah right!" Ellie than replied "I'd shut it if I were you Bacon" she than took the bat from Smalls whom had been holding it. "Oh yeah! What are you going to do about it hit me? …Yeah right that's hilarious I mean you're just a girl!" yelled Ham "Yeah well I don't hit like no girl!" yelled back Ellie. At this point the rest of the guys were starting to get irritated then someone yelled, "can we just get this over with! Come on guys!" Ellie then spun around, and glared coldly at the person, who happened to be Benny. Then Ham yelled out "hey I was just trying to start a little conversation it's not my fault she took it as a offense." Benny threw a look at Ham then said, "Just throw the ball Ham," then Ham just gave him a look that said all right all right. They went through the motions then Ellie hit it out of the park…or well sandlot, everyone looked at her in surprise completely speechless then Ellie said "what? Something wrong?" they all shook their heads like they were getting out of a trance. Ellie the replied " seriously you guys were giving me a deer in the headlights look…oh man I forgot anyone got a watch?" Smalls said "yeah I do umm its 2:03" that's when Ellie gave them all a deer in the headlights look "shit seriously its after 2 oh man I'm dead!" then she took of toward were she lived and yelled back to them "catch you later guys!"**

**The guys**

**Benny "umm ok well that was…interesting…" he said confusingly not really sure what just happened, then Yeah-Yeah replied, "yeah yeah interesting…." Everyone sat in silence and agreement then Benny said "well lets go play some ball" they all yelled "Yeah!" in reply then the game began.**

**Ellie**

**I was at the front steps then I remembered I didn't even have to be home I was mad at them (her mom and step dad) so why was she now about to step back into the house. "oh well like dad always use to say got to face your fears sometime" but that was just it I didn't fear them so why was I racing home like some carrier pigeon ( I know doesn't really make sense but bare w/ me ok in a way it does.) So I went to open the door but then it came swinging open and I saw….**

**Who is it? Hmm idk could be so many people but anyway pleaz ideas I have some that I have in my head but I'm not sure how I want to put them….**


End file.
